


My other half

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fae, pairing more in the last chapter than anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: He had been able to ignore it. Growing lumps on his back, hurting upon touch. But when he's left on the ground crying, his back burning and pain clouding his mind, he can't think anything else but that he's dying. Luckily for him, the hero's crystal could pick up the immense distress the villain was in.





	1. Chapter 1

He had thought nothing about it at first. He had dealt with many sicknesses and injuries before, building so many machines and using his tricks could become really dangerous after all. But those two lumps on his back did concern him. Well, they made him wonder more than concerned, since he had done nothing with his or to his back. But he didn't mind them, they didn't really hurt or anything.

When they started to get bigger, they started to hurt when he touched them. At home, he didn't wear his normal clothes anymore but his pajamas, since his tight shirt and vest hurt. He didn't go outside much or only in one of his disguises. Pain wasn't that unusual for him, but he'd rather avoid it if he could. And he still played tricks on the kids and tried to get Sportacus out of town after all, so nothing for them to care about.

Robbie ignored it for weeks. He didn't much bother looking how they were doing, actually really concerned now about them. They didn't go away, didn't get smaller or stopped hurting. No, they just got _worse_. He couldn't bear them any longer and he was _scared_. He had no idea what they were or why they were there, they hurt him and Robbie had no clue what was going on.

He was on the ground, shirt completely discarded, the lumps on his back red and hurting extremely. Tears were streaming down his face and his back felt like it was on fire. He couldn't bear the pain because it hurt so much and he had no idea what he should do. He knew no one would know about the state he was in, Sportacus' crystal _didn't work_ for him down here. Robbie was utterly afraid for his life, he felt like he'd die.

He didn't hear when someone slid down the tube and land near him on the ground. He had his hands in his hair, clutching it tightly and pulling, trying to distract himself from the pain on his back. There were footsteps and another sound -a voice- but Robbie couldn't hear. His mind was dense with fog, his senses numbed with pain. He would've never imagined to ever feel so much pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder -strong, grounding him to reality. There was someone here, someone who could _help_ him. Robbie didn't care who it was, didn't need to know why. All he wanted is _help_ and that was the only thing he could get his voice to say.  
"help p-please... it- it hurtss...", his voice was quiet, strained from the crying and his pain. He just wanted it to _stop_ , no matter how.

The hand left him and more footsteps sounded through his lair. They were quick, the person hurrying. Robbie choked back a sob, he could barely concentrate on anything. He tried to focus on the cold ground his forehead was laying on, focus on the soft pain from pulling on his hair, focus on the sounds that person was making. Focus on anything that _wasn't_ the pain, the fire, on his back.

The person came back. The hand was on his shoulder again, words were muttered to him. It sounded like the person was trying to calm him down, or tell him something. But Robbie couldn't focus on the words, on who the voice belonged to. All he felt was pain, all he could think about was pain. He shivered when he felt a second hand on his back, carefully and very lightly tracing over the lumps.

The next thing he felt was cold. Something small and ice-cold. And then there was _more_ pain. The person was _cutting_ into his back, over the lumps. Like they wanted to cut them open. Robbie whimpered from the pain, but he couldn't do anything, he just _hoped_ that it would stop and be better soon. He could feel a little blood running over his skin and down his back, but his attention was still drawn away from the pain.

Robbie could feel something strange, something he _couldn't_ describe. It felt strange, but the intense pain was finally gone. His back didn't burn any longer, only the cuts the other person had done still stung. His fingers uncurled slightly and he didn't pull at his hair any more. He was exhausted and tired, and just glad that the pain was finally gone and he wasn't going to die. And knowing that, Robbie could safely pass out, the last thing he felt being two strong arms that saved him from hitting the ground.

**oooo**

It had been late, Sportacus had planned to go to bed in a few minutes. But then his crystal suddenly flared to life, blinking with such urgency that Sportacus was filled with a sense of dread. Without much thinking, he got back to the ground, letting his intuition lead him where he needed to go. He could feel it wasn't life-threatening, that no one was about to die, but it was just as urgent he'd get to the person in trouble.

He was pulled towards Robbie's lair, and his concern instantly grew. He never got alerted to things Robbie did in his lair, and the hero _knew_ that Robbie got in trouble from time to time in his home. So whatever was happening was _incredibly_ urgent. Not bothering to knock, he opened the hatch and jumped down. He needed to help Robbie, his crystal still flashing brightly.

When he safely landed on his feet, he quickly spotted the villain on the ground, shaking and in obvious pain. He could see the two red bulges on his back and gasped silently. He had seen something like this before, but not the person that had them in _such pain_. He hurried over to Robbie, the man's well-being more important than the fact that he wasn't fully human.

"Robbie", he knelt besides him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm going to help you, okay?", his worry was clear on his face, in his voice. And when Robbie spoke, _whimpered_ , that all he wanted was help, because it _hurt_ , Sportacus felt his heart being torn. He had never seen the man in such bad shape and it just... hurt his heart.

He got up to his feet again, looking around. He needed something sharp, _anything_. Spotting something on one of the workbenches, he hurried over to it. It was a small knife he had spotted and he quickly grabbed it, relieved to have found something so quick. He was fast in getting back to Robbie, kneeling down next to him again.

"I'm here Robbie, I'm going to help you", he told the villain once more, hoping he would hear him or just feel at least somewhat reassured that he'd be fine. His hand lightly, and very carefully, traced over the lumps on Robbie's back. Sportacus took a deep breath. He could do this and he was sure Robbie would feel better afterwards, that the pain would be gone.

Taking another deep breath, Sportacus set the knife on Robbie's skin, on top of the lump. He had to cut them open, right through the middle, but very carefully. He held his hand as steady as he could, carefully cutting through the skin. There wasn't that much blood thankfully, due to the skin being more stretched out. But Sportacus still worried, he was extremely concerned for Robbie.

Once he had cut open the first lump, he watched. Like a butterfly breaking out of its shell, crumpled up _wings_ unfolded. A soft purple colour, the ends fading into blue. They were relatively small, but since they were still crumbled, they'd probably be a little bigger once they were straightened out and dry. But for now, Sportacus had to keep his attention on the second one, still trapped under skin, unable to break through.

Sportacus knew, that the pain would vanish, or dim at least, once the wings were freed. And he was right, he could see Robbie's grip in his hair loosen and the tension in his shoulders fading. When the villain collapsed from exhaustion, Sportacus caught him before he hit the ground. He was glad that Robbie wasn't in pain anymore, but he was still concerned for him. He hadn't known Robbie wasn't fully human, but to some extend _fae_.

Picking him up, Sportacus looked around. It didn't seem like Robbie had a bedroom -or bed for that matter- where he could lay on his side or even stomach. So the only thing he could think of, seeing the big orange recliner -or armchair?- Sportacus carried Robbie over to it and sat down with him on his lap, holding him in a way that his wings wouldn't be smushed.

The hero's mind was buzzing with questions. He had felt that Robbie wasn't like the other's, but he had brushed it off as something else. But now he knew, that it had been Robbie's magic he had felt all along. Robbie was part fae, the part being big enough for him to actually grow wings -though at a much later age it seemed. Sportacus knew faes, he had friends who were. That's how he had known what those lumps on Robbie's back had been.

A sigh escaped him, which turned into a yawn. It was past his bedtime and he was really tired. He was sure Robbie wouldn't wake up for a while, so he could probably sleep. And he needed his rest as well, especially his mind needed it. There were too many questions in his head and there was too much too worry and wonder about. But even those couldn't keep him awake, when he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this awesome idea: http://skyshimmer.tumblr.com/post/154106590694/lazytown-fanfic-i-am-considering-rolling-with-the  
> And also this beautiful piece of art: http://duke-draws.tumblr.com/post/154820383117/got-some-wild-ideas-from-sportsy-elfs
> 
> I'm trying to make the chapters not that short, because I tend to have really short things, and I hope I can get this to an end, because I tend to not have endings orz  
> But yeah, I hope you like this! It won't be too long, at least I plan on nothing long ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie woke up curled up in his chair, his side leaning against the back of the chair, so that his back wasn't touching anything. He kept sitting still, trying to remember what had happened. Last night, he had been in extreme pain. His back had been burning and he had felt like dying. But now he just felt some discomfort and something on his back, and some stinging. He remembered that a person had came and helped him, had... probably cut open the lumps on his back, which would explain the stinging. The wounds probably hadn't been treated, or not properly.

Finally opening his eyes, Robbie looked around. Nothing looked very different, no one else was here. Sighing, Robbie got up to his feet. He wanted to - _needed to_ \- look at his back and know how bad it looked. When he was on his feet, he felt like he had some extra weight on his back. Not much, but he clearly noticed it. It made him frown, but at least he'd soon know what he was dealing with.

Clapping into his hands, a mirror fell down from the ceiling, dangling barely above ground. It was a fullbody mirror, so that he could see his back properly. So he turned himself in a way that he could see his own back. He gasped, his eyes widening in shock. On his back laid a pair of wings neatly folded onto it, a deep pink colour near his back, fading into a darker shade of purple in the middle, before fading into a soft shade of dark blue, which turned lighter at the tips. Veins were throughout them, creating patterns in them.

He carefully reached around himself, his fingers floating just in front of his wings. Very carefully, he lightly let his fingers glide over one wing. It made him shudder ever so slightly, the wing under his fingers incredibly soft. He could tell that they'd be too small to be really useful for him, they barely reached his hips while they were folded against his back. But still, they were _mind blowing_. But why? Why did he have them? _What was he?_ He most certainly wasn't human, or fully at least.

He felt uncomfortable. He knew that magic and magical beings existed, he knew that _Sportacus_ was an _elf_ , but he would've never thought he himself wasn't fully human like he had always thought. He sat down again in his chair, careful of his wings. He had no idea what to do or how to handle them. How sensitive were they? Could he hide them under his clothes? Could he lean against his chair without them getting hurt? He really didn't want to try, scared to hurt himself.

What he _could try_ though, was moving them. They were a part of him after all, he just needed to get used to them. It should be like moving the rest of his body, once he'd get accustomed to them. But for now, he just wanted to figure out how he could use them, or rather, move them. He was sure he couldn't actually _fly_ with them after all. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths and relaxed.

Robbie concentrated and tried to focus on the wings on his back. The feeling of them softly laying on his back, where they were connected with his back. He wouldn't have thought it to be easy, but it was. Like it was in his blood, like he always knew. Maybe it was, you didn't have to teach a butterfly or a bird how to use its wings after all. Before he knew it, he could feel his wings unfolding and lightly fluttering. And of course, Robbie had to see it himself, so he got up to his feet again and to the mirror. He could already spot them without turning around, but did anyways.

His eyes were fixated on them, watching the wings ever so slightly move. They were long and thin, like he himself was, and split up into two. He could imagine the typical picture of a fairy, with the bigger parts of the wings on top of smaller parts, which were separated but connected at the same point on his back. They reflected the light in them, sparkling ever so softly. They looked as precious as diamonds and as fragile as glass.

He stood there for several minutes, just gazing at the wings and admiring their beauty. It was a sight he needed to get used to for sure, and the feel of having them as well. They weren't that noticable, he barely felt the movement of them. He just could feel the connection on his back, new added weight. Now he finally realized he should clean up a little, there was still blood on his back and the cuts should be cleaned too.

While Robbie now wandered off to get something to clean the blood off himself and clean the wounds, he began to wonder who had helped him. In no way it could've been one of the children. It couldn't really have been the few adults in Lazytown either, since besides the Mayor, Busybody and Sportacus no one knew where he lived from them. He concluded that it had to have been Sportacus. The hero was the only plausible person to have come here and known _what_ to do.

While he carefully cleaned his back and wounds, Robbie was deep in thought. Sportacus surely knew more about fairies -or whatever he was- than he himself did. And he'd surely know more about magic as well. And if Robbie wanted to know more about it all, and himself, he'd have to _ask him_. The villain almost gagged at the thought of asking _Sportacus_ for _help_. He didn't need help! And he most certainly wouldn't ask for it!

And even if he wanted to ask for help, he would have to go outside for that, and he most certainly wouldn't do that in his current position. What would everyone think when they saw him with _wings?_ He'd be called a freak, or a monster, or anything bad alike! For sure! After all, there had to be a reason Sportacus hid his elf-being from everyone too, right? Right! So Robbie would stay in his lair.

When a breeze suddenly hit him, he shivered. He wasn't wearing a shirt or anything after all, so of course it'd be cold. Especially since he wasn't cuddled into his chair anymore. Crumbling, Robbie picked up his discarded shirt. He couldn't wear that, not over his wings. Well, he didn't _know_ if he could, but he didn't want to hurt them. It made him wonder if Sportacus hat wasn't uncomfortable for his ears.

Shaking his head, he banned any thoughts towards the elf out of his mind. For now, he needed to make himself something new to wear. Or make adjustments to his current shirts, which was easier and faster, and exactly what Robbie was going to do. It wouldn't be anything too fancy either, not until he got the motivation to make himself new clothes. Everyone needed something new once in a while, and he liked treating himself.

When he was finished with his shirt, making it open on the back for his wings, he carefully pulled it over his head. Moving the wings was still very weird and he had to think about doing it as well, but he didn't mind. Well, he minded as much as he minded that he wasn't completely human, which puzzled him more than it made him feel anything else. Other than slightly uncomfortable. Having wings, not being a normal human, it made him feel more special than he wanted to be. If anyone would know, he'd be more of an outcast than before, wouldn't he?

Suddenly, he heard rumbling. It sounded like someone was sliding through the main entrance and into his lair, which made Robbie turn towards where the person was just landing on the ground.

**oooo**

Even if in the lair where no windows, Sportacus awoke with the sun rising. He yawned, from having stayed up later than usual, he felt a little tired still. He looked down at Robbie, who still was sleeping peacefully in his arms. His wings had straightened out a little and dried, but still looked a little crumbled -like a piece of paper that had been crumbled into a ball and you tried to get the folds and creases out of it.

Sportacus carefully stood up, picking up Robbie with him, so that he could gently place the villain into his chair. He leaned him against he back with his side, so that his wings wouldn't be trapped between Robbie's back and the chair. The hero hesitated a little, before he reached out to the wings and gently let his hands trail over them. They twitched in response, but nothing more. Sportacus straightened them out softly, being very careful. He knew that they'd be rather sensitive for the next few hours, maybe even the whole day, but if they would stay crumbled like this, they were going to hurt when Robbie woke up, and would hurt even more when they were eventually straightened.

Once he was satisfied, he smiled gently to himself. The wings made Robbie even more beautiful than he already was, long and thing like the man himself was, in soft pink, purple and blues. Sportacus would've been able to admire the wings for a lot longer, if he didn't become hungry and felt the ever annoying itch to move. So he sighed and left towards the exit of the lair, turning back to face Robbie one last time before leaving, just to make sure he was still sleeping and was alright. And seeing his peaceful expression, made Sportacus relieved and able to leave him alone.

He didn't bother going up into his airship, instead getting an apple from the apple tree and doing his morning exercise outside in the fresh air. It helped getting his mind off of things, off of Robbie. He worried how he would react once he would wake up, what he'd think about the wings and him not being human -or did he know that? Sportacus wasn't sure, he _couldn't_ be sure. Maybe Robbie knew what had been going on. Maybe he knew he'd get wings and that he was -probably half- fae. But what if not?

Only when the kids had gotten outside and greeted him, could he focus his thought on something else. Greeting them with a bright smile back, they all decided to play games together. Sportacus knew Robbie would sleep for a good while longer, and he could check up on him later. So he'd just enjoyed playing with the kids until then, trying not to think about Robbie too much meanwhile.

But when the kids eventually left to all get home for lunch, Sportacus decided it'd be a good time to go to Robbie, see if he was awake now and how he was handling the situation. He could have reacted in all possible ways, some good and some very bad. He just didn't want the villain to hurt himself somehow because of his wings.

It didn't take him long to get to the billboard and behind it. And he didn't really think to knock, or try to get Robbie's attention otherwise, because the villain might still be asleep or he might simply not hear it. So Sportacus just opened the hatch and jumped in -he only wanted to help and make sure Robbie was alright after all. So he slid down the slide-like tube and emerged into the lair, landing on his two feet.

Not seeing Robbie in his chair, made his gaze wander immediately, and he found the other standing a few feet away from him, silently staring. And Sportacus stared back, but his eyes were focused on the beautiful wings peeking out behind from Robbie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer everytime, by at least 100 words, nice xD  
> I got the whole story almost, just need to finish the last chapter!!  
> I dunno if I'm doing this any justice and if it's good, but I hope! That it is! At least okay!


	3. Chapter 3

They just stared at each other. Sportacus' eyes glued to Robbie's wings, and Robbie's eyes glued to Sportacus in general. They were both silent, processing what they were seeing.  
For Robbie that meant, that he was thinking about Sportacus being in his lair. So he really had been the person who had helped him, it only made sense. Had he came to check up on him? Of course, Sportacus was so _kind_ and always _worrying_ , why _wouldn't he_ check up on Robbie?  
Sportacus meanwhile was just drinking in the sight of Robbie with wings. How they reflected the light, which made them sparkle a little. He always had thought of Robbie as a rather handsome man, he was quite charming when he stood to his full height and with a smile on his face. But the wings... they were almost making him glow, bringing out his inner beauty too.

Finally, Sportacus broke the silence, tearing his gaze from the wings.  
"How are you feeling, Robbie?", he asked, a gentle smile on his face. He walked towards the villain, so that neither of them had to raise their voice -even if the relatively empty lair made their voices echo lightly and made them louder. It just was nicer being close to each other while talking, it made it kind of more personal even. Made it obvious they were talking to each other and not just into the room -though of course no one else was here.

Robbie crossed his arms in response. "I'm perfectly fine, Sportakook", he answered, glaring slightly at the hero. His wings were still gently moving on their own, but Robbie didn't even feel that.  
"So you can kindly _leave"_ , he growled, not appreciating how Sportacus still just came closer. Sure, Robbie had questions and wanted answers, but he'd never ask Sportaloon! Though no one else would be able to answer him...

"I just want to make sure everything's okay", Sportacus knew how stubborn Robbie could be, but he didn't mind it. He was stubborn as well, and very determined. And he knew he could get through to Robbie when he just tried.  
"You had been in such pain last night, that my crystal picked it up. I'm still worried about you", he told the villain, hoping it'd make Robbie a little more cooperative.

Robbie was surprised hearing that. He knew that the crystal didn't pick up when he was in trouble down here, so for it to come to life because of him was really _something_. But he really had been in immense pain, and he _was_ glad that Sportacus had come to help him...  
The villain grumbled, not looking at the hero, who was in front of him now. He shrunk into himself a little, feeling self-conscious. What would Sportacus be thinking about this? About his wings? Did he think they were ugly? That Robbie shouldn't have them? Maybe, that he didn't deserve them and their beauty.

Sportacus walked around Robbie, so that he could look at his back. He wanted to make sure that everything was alright, that the wounds he had caused were healing up. Upon inspecting it, he saw that Robbie had cleaned himself -he didn't question the change to his shirt, it was understandable that Robbie would want to wear something and not cover up his wings.  
"It looks like everything is alright", Sportacus stated and smiled, walking back in front of Robbie, was was still glaring at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Robbie?", Sportacus reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, to get the other man's attention. The sudden touch -pulling him out of his thoughts- made Robbie flinch, his wings twitching. He looked up to the hero, directing his glare at him again.  
"What?", he growled, clearly not having heard what Sportacus had said before. Being lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed the man walking around him and getting a closer look.

"I just said, that everything looks good!", Sportacus repeated himself and smiled at Robbie, not minding that he had to say it again. He knew the villain got lost in thought more than often and didn't know what happened around him in the meantime, so he really didn't mind repeating himself!  
"Then you can leave, yes?", Robbie asked, still not wanting to have the hero here. He _had_ just barged in here as well, not knocking or anything! Robbie had all rights to just throw the hero out!

"I could, but I'd like to talk with you about this!", Sportacus replied, hoping that Robbie would let him stay. He knew the other wouldn't ask for help or would agree to receiving help, so he needed a way to still help Robbie without making it look too much like he offered help.  
It got a grumble from the taller man, who had straightened himself out again, to give himself more confidence than he was feeling he had. Posture and how you think made you actually braver and have more confidence after all!

"There is nothing to talk about between us", Robbie huffed in annoyance. Sportacus saw that he was fine and his wings and back were too, so couldn't he just leave?! Robbie would be able to figure everything out on his own! It couldn't be _that_ hard after all, it was only... magic. Something that couldn't be explained. Something he had no idea how it worked. It made him growl in frustration.

"Can I at least ask you something, Robbie?", Sportacus looked hopefully up to the villain. If he really couldn't get him to talk with him, then he'd leave. Maybe leaving would bring Robbie to ask him for help in the end, though it felt wrong to leave Robbie alone with no knowledge of this.  
"I suppose", Robbie answered and sighed, looking at Sportacus again, waiting for the question.

"Do you know what you are?", the hero asked. With luck, this would get Robbie to let him talk about faes at least a little, or about magic. Anything that could help Robbie.  
The villain had tensed up at the question, not really having expected that. Thinking what to answer, he let his eyes wander around the room, to look anywhere but at Sportacus. But the longer he hesitated, the clearer the answer became for Sportacus. "You don't really, no?".

Robbie sighed, he felt defeated. "No, no I _don't"_ , he confirmed Sportacus' suspicion, still refusing to look at the hero. And now he had _admitted_ defeat, more or less. Well, maybe he could get some answers without seeming to bee _too_ interested. And he knew Sportacus would be more than happy to tell him all he wanted to know and probably _more_.  
"Do you?", Robbie raised an eyebrow at the hero, knowing he _probably_ knew. But of course, he couldn't let him know that.

"I believe so!", Sportacus replied happily and nodded. "I believe you're half human and half fae!", he informed Robbie, like it was the most natural thing there was. Robbie hummed lightly and nodded as reply. So half fae? He'd believe it came from his mother's side then, because he rarely saw her or interacted with her, and his father seemed very much human -though a huge jerk.

"Robbie, have you ever used magic before?", Sportacus asked then, while Robbie walked back to his chair, tired of standing around. He did sit down, but didn't lean back, still aware of his wings there. He knew he'd sooner or later forget about them being there, but currently, he was still all too aware of the new appendages on his back.  
"No?", the villain knew it sounded more like a question than an answer, but he wasn't aware if he had or not. If he had, it wasn't intentional at least, since he never had known he was half fae.

"I believe your disguises and machines have magic in them, or you subconsciously use magic with them", Sportacus said, following Robbie. He got that annoying itch to move again, and just some walking wouldn't satisfy it. So, while talking, he decided to do some simple exercises that wouldn't hinder his talking -which earned an eye-roll from Robbie.  
"Everyone is easily fooled by your costumes and never knows it's you. And you do build those machines really fast!", he explained further what he meant, getting a nod from Robbie.

"I never really thought about it", he told Sportacus, watching him doing push-ups now. Just watching him made him exhausted, so he looked away. "I just learned how to make them and never questioned anything", because if he trusted one person, it was his mother. And well, his grandmother. A lovely woman, with an incredibly big heart. Robbie had always liked his mother's family side more.

Sportacus nodded in understanding. The kids in Lazytown didn't question much either, only if someone else said something else about something they had learned one way and not the other. But they were quick and good learners thankfully, though tended to be rather naive sometimes. It was good that Lazytown was such a safe place.

"I could teach you a little about magic", he then told Robbie. And seeing how Robbie was going to surely deny it immediately, Sportacus quickly added: "To hide your wings for example", which made the villain think again.  
He really needed to know more about his wings, with hopefully not hurting himself while trying to figure out what to do. And some magic to help him hide them would probably be good as well, though he wondered how good of a teacher Sportacus could be.

"How much do you know about", Robbie gestured with his hands, trying to decide what words to use, "well, wings. Fae's wings". It was all he really cared about getting to know, really. Magic was something he didn't really need, and if he was using it already, he could surely figure out what he needed. _If_ he needed to.

"I had some friends that were fae, so I know a bit about them", Sportacus answered, glad that Robbie asked. He knew he could get through to Robbie and get him to let him help him!  
"Well, then _talk"_ , Robbie said, impatient, crossing his arms and staring hardly at the elf. It earned a chuckle from Sportacus, who lightly shook his head at Robbie.

"They're probably still sensitive for a while. But after that, they're fairly sturdy", Sportacus began explaining. He was sure Robbie could imagine what he shouldn't do to his wings, to not rip them or anything. "You can lean against your chair again and lay on your back and everything, and probably wear clothing over them too. I wouldn't let them stay under clothes too much though, I don't think that's healthy..".  
Robbie nodded slightly. He could imagine that stuffing his wings under his vest or another jacket would feel uncomfortable and wouldn't be good for them, but it was nice to know anyways.

"They need sunlight and fresh air too", Sportacus said then, making Robbie frown. Sunlight? Fresh air? Disgusting. He would have to get _outside_ during the _day_ just for his wings. Oh well, he'd see about that. They surely didn't need _that_ much, and Robbie was sure it wouldn't hurt them if they didn't get light and air everyday.

"Anything else, _important?"_ , Robbie asked then, looking at the exercising hero. He really couldn't sit still for long, could he? It made Robbie wonder what could make Sportacus sit still for a longer period of time. Not that he'd _like_ to know, just, it'd be interesting. Nothing else.

Sportacus shook his head at Robbie's question, "Not that I could think of". And if there was, he'd be sure to tell Robbie! Well, at least when it was really important, because Robbie surely wouldn't want to hear from Sportacus again because of something trivial or unimportant.  
"Then can you finally _leave?"_ , Robbie wanted Sportacus out of his lair already, and stop having a _nice conversation_ with him. Because Robbie really didn't mind talking with Sportacus like this, because the hero wasn't overdoing it with his exercising and didn't try to persuade him into being healthier.

"But I-", Sportacus was cut off by his crystal flashing and beeping, signaling someone in trouble. He looked down at it, judging it for its timing, before sighing. "I'll see you later", he smiled at Robbie and waved goodbye, before sprinting away, barely hearing Robbie's "Whatever". The hero just hoped Robbie would be alright on his own and could figure out how to hide his wings on his own as well, because Sportacus hadn't gotten to explain that. But he was sure Robbie could!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very informative chapter ^^  
> Next chapter is the last and is the more Sportarobbie part of this fic  
> I dunno if I like it, but oh well xD


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was like always again. After Sportacus had left Robbie that day, it had only took two more days before the villain was up to his tricks and schemes again. Sportacus could feel the extra lair of magic on Robbie, so he knew the villain had figured out how to hide his wings, which was great! He wouldn't want for Robbie to stay in his lair all day and night because he couldn't figure it out and was too stubborn to ask for help. But Sportacus would really like to see them again.

Robbie had beautiful wings and Sportacus couldn't deny that he was even more drawn to him than before. He had always wanted to be Robbie's friend, but the longer he stayed in Lazytown and the more he got to know the villain, the more Sportacus wanted to really get to know him. Robbie wasn't as lazy as he always said he was, he was actually rather active, just in a different way than they were.

His machine building took strength and all he did while in disguise was also very active! He even danced and sang during those times, and looked like he really had fun! Sportacus loved seeing the villain smile and laugh when he was truly happy. When he stood proud and tall at his full height. When he did something nice for the kids, even if he'd deny he ever did _anything_ nice for them.

Sportacus knew, he had a crush on Robbie. He was always worried for him, wanted to comfort him when he needed it, just wanted to be there for him. He wanted to be close to the villain and make him see that he was really liked -because Sportacus knew Robbie didn't believe that- and that people cared about him. But Robbie always pushed Sportacus away, and everyone else who was kind to him. But the hero knew how happy Robbie got when he was included in something, when someone was nice to him. He could see the glint in his eyes, the smile on his face that vanished as quickly as it came.

Over the course of the next few days, Sportacus wondered if Robbie took care of his wings. He'd think so, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't have time to go search for Robbie if he was outside during the day, since he played with the kids and needed to save them. He only saw Robbie while in disguise or sneaking around, wings hidden. But the more time passed, the more Sportacus started to notice.

When Robbie's back got hit or something alike, he flinched much more, like it really hurt. His crystal often flashed because of Robbie, but Sportacus could never get to him, when the villain had already disappeared to his lair, making the crystal stop every time. It really made Sportacus worry, and he _knew_ it had to be something with his wings. But how could he talk to Robbie about it, without just getting sent away like always?

**oooo**

It was night. The full moon was shining, the stars twinkling. The town was asleep, laying still and quiet in the darkness. It seemed like the only person awake was Robbie, who was on a hill near the billboard. He didn't wear his vest, but his normal clothes -a new set of them, which looked in general like his normal ones, just with gold trimming and of course the free back- and was laying in the grass. He was on his stomach, his wings glittering in the moonlight. They looked a little crumbled and much paler than the first time Robbie had seen them.

He didn't take good care of them. Kept them most of the day hidden away under his vest or in disguises, didn't let them out and get sunshine or much fresh air. He knew he _should_ but... he just couldn't find it in him. Reading up on faes a little, as much as possible at least, made him feel.. well, bad about himself.

He felt like he didn't deserve them. They were such beautiful things, much unlike himself. And he was ruining them, making them as ugly and broken as he felt. He really believed that he shouldn't have his wings. He was a bad person, a villain, slimy and mean. Not something with grace and beauty. Not something that should be admired and protected, like his wings were.

He didn't try to get rid of them at least. He knew it'd be worse to get them out of him than let them be on his back and rot away. The best he did for them was let them out at night and let them soak in some moonlight. Sometimes he let them out in his liar too, when he went to sleep. He knew he tended to toss and turn in his sleep, sometimes falling off his chair, and that his wings wouldn't like that, but he ignored it. Ignored the pain in the morning, often not even straightening them out and just stuffing them under his clothes immediately.

A sigh escaped him and he buried his face in his arms, ignoring the grass that tickled his chin. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep out here, not while he had his mind full of thoughts. Full of _bad_ thoughts. He disliked himself greatly, sometimes he'd say he hated himself. Being a villain was fun, playing tricks, making schemes, wearing disguises, but it was incredibly lonely. Everyone disliked or hated him, despised him and would like him gone. He had no friends, was rarely invited to anything -mostly only by accident or because the _whole town_ got invited- and greatly ignored by everyone.

Robbie did want friends. He'd _love_ to be friends with Sportacus too. He was kind, he cared about everyone and everything, he only wanted the best for everyone and to help everyone, he even played along with Robbie's schemes! (He could tell the elf never fell for his disguises). But Robbie knew he'd be a terrible friend. He was too lazy and easily exhausted to play with anyone, had a whole different diet from everyone -disliking "sportscandy" extremely- and wasn't one to do stuff for others without any good reason.

He was a horrible person and no one _should_ be friends with him. They'd all sooner or later just realize what terrible person he was and start hate him then, which would hurt much more than when they just hated him from the beginning. So he always did his best to push everyone away, trying to be a strong and tough guy, who didn't need nor want anyone else in his life.

Robbie had almost fallen asleep, when he heard something. It was a swishing sound, then a thud. And Robbie could already guess what just happened, who had just appeared. Was he really in enough emotional distress for that stupid crystal to pick it up? It seemed like it, because he could feel the worried gaze of the elf on his back.

"Robbie?..", his voice was soft, like he wasn't sure if Robbie was awake, but he didn't try to keep the worry out of his voice. He was really concerned for the villain, like he always was. And seeing in what state his wings were in -having lost their glow, being much paler and so crumbled- summoned a frown on the hero's face.

"What do you want, Sportaloser?", Robbie muttered, not bothering to look up. He knew he'd hear him anyways, so why bother? He didn't feel like looking up anyways, or sitting up, or talking for that matter. He wanted to be left alone and rot away if possible, though he knew Sportacus wouldn't just leave him.

"My crystal beeped... are you alright?", Sportacus sat down next to Robbie, to hear him better and just.. to really show him he had company. That he wouldn't just walk away, no matter what Robbie was going to answer. He was here to help, he really _wanted_ to help Robbie. He just hoped he would be able to as well.

"I'm just _peachy_. Go away", Robbie grumbled, turning his face to the side -away from Sportacus.  
"You know that I care about you, right?", Sportacus mumbled. His gaze was on Robbie, but he felt like looking away, like Robbie could see the sadness on his face even though the villain was facing the other way.  
"Why would you? Why would anyone..", Robbie muttered, his hands clenching into fists. No one cared about him, why would anyone? No one did and no one should care about him, about the villain.

"I care about you, because I like you, Robbie", Sportacus replied. He had hesitated a bit, but now he laid his hand onto his shoulder. He could feel through the thin material of his shirt, how cold Robbie was. It concerned the hero even more, how long had Robbie stayed out here? He'd get sick if he didn't warm up soon.

Robbie stayed silent, not believing Sportacus. Why would he like him? There was nothing to like about him, he was a terrible person, he was selfish and mean, he was the _villain_ and Sportacus the _hero_. They shouldn't be friends, they shouldn't care for each other and Robbie shouldn't feel _attracted_ to Sportacus.

"You're a funny guy, everyone loves your disguises and playing with you. I love to see you smile and how excited you get when something works out like you wanted it to. You're beautiful with your fair skin and rosy cheeks, your carefully styled hair, that glint in your eyes when you're standing up straight full of pride. And your wings reflect your beauty, inner and out. You're just as precious as them". He knew Robbie wouldn't believe him if he just said he liked him. That he cared about him. So he listed everything he could think of, saying nothing but the truth.

It was silent for a while, before Robbie turned his head to look at Sportacus. He was trembling slightly -Sportacus could feel it under his hand- and his eyes looked watery.  
"R-really?..", he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't know if he could believe Sportacus, if he really meant what he was saying. But Sportacus never lied, did he? He was always saying the truth.

"Of course", Sportacus smiled gently at Robbie. The villain pulled himself up to his knees, rubbing at his eyes, to get the tears that threatened to overspill away. He was slouched, barely taller than Sportacus this way, and didn't look at the hero. He felt miserable, he didn't feel anything like what Sportacus had said about him. There _were_ some moments were Robbie felt that he was happy - _genuinely_ happy- or that he was good at something, maybe even had a talent. Were he thought he was needed and people cared. Were he liked himself. But they were always short-lived, killed by bad thoughts, by people doing something that made him think otherwise.

"Robbie...", Sportacus started, looking away from the villain. He looked nervous, which surprised Robbie. He would've never thought that Sportacus could _ever_ be nervous. But here he was, looking at a very nervous Sportacus.  
"I.. I know you don't like yourself", the hero stated, carefully looking at Robbie again. He kept his face neutral, listening to the elf. "But I, I'd like to change that. Would you let me help you liking yourself?", Sportacus asked, a careful but gentle smile on his lips.

Robbie was a little surprised by that. Sportacus wanted to help him liking himself? Of course Sportacus would want to help, but... this looked different. The hero knew that this wouldn't be easy, that it would take a very long time. And he still wanted to, and he was _nervous_ about asking Robbie. It brought a small smile on his face and he nodded.  
"I'd... like that", he told Sportacus, his voice quiet. If he didn't feel so miserable about himself, maybe he wouldn't be hated by anyone anymore either. Maybe... just maybe... he could have friends.

Sportacus couldn't hold himself back and hugged Robbie tightly, making the tall man flinch in surprise, wings twitching. But he soon relaxed and even returned the hug softly. He was glad Sportacus was here and had come to him to talk. That he really believed that Robbie was a good person and could do good things. That he deserved his beautiful wings, because he too, was beautiful.

"Sportacus?...", Robbie mumbled quietly, still hugging the hero, leaning against him.  
"Yes, Robbie?", Sportacus replied, holding the villain gently close to himself.  
"Thank you...", the words were quiet and felt foreign for the man, but he really meant them.  
"Thank you too, for letting me help", Sportacus replied softly, causing Robbie to hold onto him a little tighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> The end of the fic! I'm proud of myself to have it finished  
> I dunno if this chapter is any good though, but hey, it's something  
> I hope you all liked it! And I'm really happy for all of your comments, they always make me happy!


End file.
